


The Meeting of Two Streams

by Missy



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Internal Monologue, M/M, Semi-Serious, Trick or Treat: Trick, nsfw language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "You can turn lube into wine?"





	The Meeting of Two Streams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_Popsicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/gifts).

“So you can turn water into lube, my good man? Isn’t that unfortunate?”

He laughed and pushed a thick lock of hair out of his eyes. “Not always. Some prefer a different method of lubrication.”

Judas flipped himself onto his back and let out a sigh. “Well I’m not the kind of guy who’ll turn down a tongue and a little practice, but some things require slipperiness.” 

“Silver words, silver tongues…”

“Can you turn silver into lube now? Isn’t that a revelation?” Judas sat back, amazed at his own ability to banter with this man. He’d planned to betray him years ago, rejecting his honeyed comfort, his easy smile. 

He’d been planning the end of the relationship for so long, somewhere around the cursing of the fig tree. He’d been looking out for a loose end, a way to conceivably understand how he was going to get away from Jesus, why the betrayal made sense. 

All he could think of was jealously. He saw the way Jesus looked at Mary. He knew that the only way to stop him, to carve the part of Jesus out of his heart was to force Jesus to push Judas from his life, his world.

And so he had planned this wickedness even as he lay prostrate beneath Jesus, in worship of his long body. Judas carried the knowledge of it around like a needle tipped with poison, the knowledge of it. Soon, he would betray Jesus to Rome. Soon, he would have silver of his own. Soon, he would stand triumphant over the man who had so confounded and beguiled him. Soon, very soon. 

Jesus returned with fine oils with which to soften the entry of his body into Judas’. The streams of their bodies merged under thin sheets. 

Behind tightly closed eyelids, Judas saw nothing but bright red – his own pulse, throbbing in his neck. The blood of the lamb, stirring, stirring.


End file.
